Sex is an important factor in maintaining a close relationship between husband and wife. Sexual inadequacy is always a main reason of unhappiness. Woman who can't have her demands satisfied may attempt to satisfy herself by masturbation, and an aged man may be unable to satisfy his wife's demands. Though some food supplements can help sexual competency, they might induce undesirable side-effects, or even make the man permanently impotent. In view of these problems, the present invention has been created as a sexual aid to solve the sexual problems between man and woman.